nonsenseabout TeKaToMe
by BlackNeko
Summary: Wie der Titel eben sagt: nonsense... für den Hunger zwischendurch. (über die Outers)


Nonsense - about Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru und Setsuna  
  
**** SLM! Da bin ich wieder! Ich sag's gleich: Wer hier ein episches Wunderwerk erwartet, den muss ich leider enttäuschen! Wie schon die Überschrift sagt: Nonsense à la Jazz.y ist wirklich unsinnig!!! Also, seid nachsichtig, denn diese Zeilen entstanden zu einer Zeit, in der ich das Wort "Manga" nicht mal kannte. (~schäm~ Ja, ich geb's zu! SailorMoon/ Anime/ Manga, keines dieser Worte waren meine ersten!) Okay, ich glaub, das war's von mir. (für's erste! ~njahahaha~) Ciao! **** [jazz.y@freenet.de]  
  
(Ein fiktives Interview mit Haruka T., Michiru K., Hotaru T. und Setsuna M.)  
  
Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Michiru: Haruka und ich lernten uns durch eine Freundin kennen. Sie war damals sehr arrogant und wollte erst gar nichts von mir wissen....  
  
Haruka: Moment mal! Du warst aber auch ziemlich aufdringlich ! Ich erinnere mich an meine zahlreichen Träume, die ich hatte, in denen du mich genervt hast, endlich Sailor Senshi zu werden!  
  
Michiru: Ja, aber da kann ich doch nichts für! Wenn du so lange überlegen musst! Ich habe die Aufgabe gleich angenommen! ~stolz~  
  
Hotaru: Wahrscheinlich musste Haru erst mal abspecken, um in den Sailor- Fummel zu passen!  
  
Haruka: Unsinn! Zum Schluss hab ich mich ja entschieden, wie man sieht.  
  
Michiru: ~Haru-küss~ Jepp!  
  
Setsuna: Ich kannte die beiden als Senshis schon sehr lange.  
  
Hotaru: Ich kam als Baby zu ihnen....  
  
Wie und wo wohnt ihr? Hotaru: Wir wohnen alle bei Haruka! Sie hat ein großes Haus am Meer!  
  
Setsuna: Das stimmt. Miss Tenno hat uns alle freundlicherweise bei sich einziehen lassen!  
  
Haruka: ~grins~ Ihr Schmarotzer....  
  
Michiru: ~Haru-eine-Kopfnuss-verpass~ Klappe! Ich erinnere mich, dass du dich am meisten gefreut hast, dass wir bei dir wohnen!  
  
Hotaru: Eben! Außerdem bist du doch auf Setsunas und Michirus Kochkünste angewiesen!  
  
Michiru: Außerdem war das Haus wirklich viel zu groß für eine einzige Person! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Haru sich des öfteren mal darin verlaufen hat! ~smile~  
  
Haruka: Sonst noch was?  
  
Habt ihr Haustiere? Hotaru: Nein, leider nicht!  
  
Haruka: Wenn eine gewisse Person nicht gegen alles mögliche allergisch wär, hätt ich ja schon längst einen Hund!  
  
Michiru: Und ich eine Katze!  
  
Setsuna: ~hatschiii~ Aufhören! Schon beim Gedanken an so ein Fellknäuel läuft mir die Nase! ~snif~  
  
Hotaru: Luna und Artemis reichen der armen Setsuna schon...  
  
Was waren die peinlichsten Situationen in eurem Leben? Michiru: Davon gibt es viele! Aber ich denke, das peinlichste war bei einem Marathonlauf, an dem Haru teilgenommen hatte. Ich hatte eine Freundin mitgenommen und als wir den Lauf verfolgten, fragte sie mich, welche denn Haruka sei, denn sie konnte sie nicht wiedererkennen. Ich erklärte ihr, dass es die zweite sei und meine Freundin deutete auf sie und fragte: "Die mit dem Schal?" Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannt ich, was sie meinte und erwiderte: "Nein, das ist ihre Zunge...." ~fiesgrins~  
  
Haruka: Dann wollen wir mal nicht deinen dummen Kunstfreund vergessen, den du so angehimmelt hast, wenn du schon mit solchen alten Geschichten kommst! Das war nämlich so: Michiru unterhält sich mit diesem Kunstfritzen über ihr neues Bild und fragt ihn nach seiner Meinung. "Gute Technik!" antwortete er und etwas enttäuscht fragte Michiru, ob das denn alles sei. Immerhin hatte sie es schon für 3000 E verkauft. Als der Typ das hörte, rutschte es ihm raus "Das ist Kunst!"  
  
Hotaru: Das ist doch gar nichts! Wenn Haruka und Michiru alleine sind, oder zumindest denken, sie seien es, dann faseln die beiden nur lustiges Zeug! Zum Beispiel fragte Michiru Haruka mal: "Du, Haru? Schenkst du mir ein Kind?" Haruka hatte darauf keine passende Antwort parat und erklärte, das Kinder nicht geschenkt, sondern geboren würden. Michiru sagte da nur noch: "Dann bohr mir eben eins!" Und wenn die beiden sich streiten oder so, dann lässt Michiru ihre Wut an allem möglichen aus. Neulich kam ein Vertreter an die Türe und fragte sie: "Wollen Sie vielleicht einen preiswerten Schlafsack kaufen?" und Michiru schlug ihm die Türe vor der Nase zu, mit den Worten, sie sei mit einem zusammen!  
  
Setsuna: Zu den beiden Streithennen fällt mir auch eine Menge ein! Als wir einen Ausflug gemacht hatten und im Zug saßen, wurde Michiru auf ein blondes Mädchen eifersüchtig, die Harukas Aufmerksamkeit voll in Anspruch nahm. Sie stieß Haru mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen und zischte: "Los, geh! Mal sehen, ob du sie rum kriegst!" Ich denke mal, Michiru meinte das nicht wirklich, aber Haruka nahm sie beim Wort und mit einem "Die Wette gilt, klar?" ging sie auf das Mädchen zu. Natürlich rückten wir alle unauffällig näher, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen.  
  
Haruka: Ist gut! Den Rest will keiner hören!  
  
Setsuna: Doch... ich glaub schon! Also, Haruka setzte ihr Casanova-Lächeln auf und stellte sich vor das arme Ding. Da Mädchen hatte einen Hund auf dem Schoß und Haruka machte sie an à la: Mit dem Hund würd ich gern tauschen! Das Mädchen grinste sie nur keck an und lächelte süß: Das glaub ich kaum, wir fahren zum Tierarzt; er wird kastriert! Harukas Gesicht war einfach nur zum Brüllen komisch!  
  
Haruka: Immer auf die Großen! Ihr tut so, als würd ich jedem Rock nachjagen!  
  
Setsuna: Ach ja? Ich erinnere dich nur an die Pennerin, die sich neben dich auf die Parkbank setzte und die fragte, ob du mit ihr schlafen wollest...  
  
Haruka: ~rot-werd~ Man Setsuna! Da konnte ich nichts für, immerhin saß ich auf ihrem Bett!  
  
(...)  
  
**** Das reicht, oder? Der Rest besteht eh nur aus Insider-Witzen, die keiner kennt. (Wie war das mit dem Pferd im All? ~wieher~) Ciao! **** [jazz.y@freenet.de] 


End file.
